Blue, Grey, and Red Bruised Hearts
by ThiefOfADHD
Summary: HighSchoolStuck (trolls stay trolls), Karvris, Davevris, Johnkat, Johndave, Johnvris, Davekat. Rated T. Karkat Vantas has been dating Vriska Serket since the sixth grade, now that they've broken up the rest of High School is going to be hard with all the things going on. Especially relationships and parties and everything else. Romance/Drama. Fuck this shit. Just fuck it all.
1. Dumped

_**People are gonna kill me. Ship is Karvris (Karkat/Vriska), Davevris (Dave/Vriska), Johnkat (John/Karkat), Johndave (John/Dave), Johnvris (John/Vriska) and Davekat (Dave/Karkat) I did this from my fanpage on Facebook 'Fruity Rumpus Asshole Factory' check that shit out just add at the end of the .com on Facebook: 69Cancer96 or just look it up. Again from the description: HighSchoolStuck, Trolls stay trolls.**_

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you swear to god if you don't break up with Vriska Serket you are gonna fucking LOSE IT! Although, you are only in the 9th grade, just a Freshman, and you and her have been together how long? Since about the sixth grade? Yeah about that. You sigh as you meet her in front of the school at 8, like always, to take her inside. You really are wishing to just end it here and now.

"Hey, Karkat." You look at her as she pushes up her blue glasses.

"Yeah, what is it?" She looks at you and sighs.

"Okay, so this is something that I've 8een meaning to tell you." "Yeah?" "Im 8r8king up with you." You look at her in a 'stunned' way.

"What?" "Its over 8etween us." "Okay." "Okay? That's ALL you say!? OKAY!" You think this may have been a big deal for her.

"Uh...well...I understand how you want to break up with me, so I guess its okay?" She rolled her eyes and walked off. You got off easy. Besides, this wouldn't be the first time shes broken up with you. Its the eighth time. And when she usually does something eight times, the eighth time, its real. So you decide that its great that you and her aren't together. You hated that bitch.

You walked in alone, and to your surprise everyone was looking at you. You looked over at Vriska's blue locker as you saw her gossiping with her friends, and yours too, Jane Crocker and Aradia Megido. The three of them all together was like the Plastics in Mean Girls, except these three only result to Wednesday Blue and Rust Red instead of pink and they are all in different things. Vriska and Aradia are both Cheerleaders and Aradia and Jane are both on the Yearbook and News Committee.

You decide maybe its time you both moved on, but first you gotta check out the guy you've had your eyes on since the fifth grade. And if anyone has any questions to who it is, you usually say its nobody, but really? Its the most popular boy in school, especially in your grade. You go to your locker and open it up, you soon feel two sets of hands shove you into your locker and nearly shut it, when you heard some people yelling. You couldn't see anything until you felt someone grab you and pull you out. You looked up to meet a pair of mirror shades and white blonde hair.

"H-H-Hi." You are staring Dave Strider, the most popular boy in school. He is also, currently, single and he is the boy of your dreams. And you probably just embarrassed yourself. You look over and see Equius Zahhak and Eridan Ampora, two of Vriska's bully-friends, leaving. If nobody knows what a bully-friend is basically Vriska Serket is the MEANEST BITCH AT THIS SCHOOL and Zahhak and Ampora are her two sla- you mean body guards. Why would they be slaves? Yeah they're slaves. You know that Sollux Captor used to hang with her, then she did something to piss him off through his girlfriend at the time, Aradia, and he stopped hanging out with her. Now going back to Dave.

"Hey man, you alright?" "Yeah...yeah I-I'm fine." You stand up and grab your things and leave, you can't deal with High School. You just got dumped and now you're going over your crush and too many feelings going on at the moment. You go towards the corner of the hall when you hear someone call your name. You turn around and see him. How he knew your name was fucking scary.

"What?" "Nothing, just, are you still with Serket or whatever? I heard rumors that she dumped you." "Yeah, no we broke up." "Okay so can I ask you something?" "What?"

"Can I date your ex?"

You think your world is over.


	2. John Egberts Plan

_**So the last chapter we met with Karkat a little bit. Now, its time for the plot twisters and shit so blah blah blah fuck you.**_

* * *

**Karkat: Be Dave**

Your name is Dave Strider, and you just asked the newly dumped lowlife if you could have his ex girlfriend. Well sorry its not YOUR FAULT, your friend begged you to for a plan. Lets go back to that plan.

* * *

"Dave, you know how you like Karkat right?" You look over at your best pal, John Egbert, and you can tell he has got shit up his sleeve, since he is the schools News paper lead and is the Treasurer of Student Council and a skilled prankster. Somewhat of a skilled prankster.

"Yeah, so? What the fuck are you up to Egbert? Another homo schtick?" "I got a plan, and I'm not a homosexual Dave." "Mhm, say that to the Nic Cage and Matt McConaughey collages in your room." "Whatever, anyways, I know how to get him to YOU." "How?" "Okay, so I have this plan to get Vriska AWAY from Karkat so you can get to him. You just need to be your sexy self and get her to want to dump him. She'd be a bit of a bitch about it, but come ON, you get a hot girl that can be passed onto me and you can get yourself a sexy grey troll." "Dude, last time you had a plan like this you tried to get me to date Jade and all you did was set up my brother Dirk with his new boyfriend."

About the seventh grade a new girl named Jade Harley moved to your middle school and you fell for her, she had her cousin Jake English, a UK boy, live with her and her grandpa. John tried to get Jade and you together while you and your brother Dirk Strider let them hang out to do homework. One thing let to another and you never got Jade and your brother and Jake are currently dating. Still.

"That was a fail on my part since I didn't know that your bro was gay for British people." "Dude, he's gay. Period." "Whatever, just this time it'll work." "No it won't. You'd probably get someone with someone else and fuck up shit." "Will you shut up!? It'll work or else...or else I'll have in the school news paper a picture of me in my Nic Cage boxers!" "Alright, you have until the very end of the school year to get me and Karkat together." "Pft, the end of the school year is in seven months. How hard can it be?"

* * *

That was five months ago. And the plan is barely starting to get in affect. You decide to go up to Vriska and talk to her.

"Sup Vriska." You say to her, looking at her from under your shades.

"Oh, hi Strider." "So, I heard you dumped Vantas." "Yeah, I was getting 8ored of having that loser." "So, hey, Im going to see that new movie next week, wanna go see it with me?" "Sure, sounds like a date." You nod slightly, indicating that the movie starts at nine and you'd pick her up at eight. She was pleased at that since eight is her favorite number. You soon make your leave to class.

But there is one thing that's stopping you, HOW will John get Karkat and you together if you just asked out Vriska? God dammit Egbert.

* * *

**_So its OFFICIALLY summer here where I am so LOL AWESOME! So yeah.  
_**


	3. Trying To Move On

**Dave: Go back to being Karkat**

* * *

You are once again Karkat Vantas, and you are currently heart broken. You just saw your crush ask out your ex girlfriend and you can't take it.

You lay on your bed, /NOT/ sobbing (yeah you are so sobbing right now), when you hear a knock on your door. It opens before you could have any say to make the person leave. They sit next to you on your bed. With how light they are beside you, you can only guess that it's your mother coming to see whats wrong. You move your glance over to her and stare at her. Now, you don't look a whole lot like your mother, but you are short and thin like her and you also get the grey in your eyes from her grey eyes. Other than that you aren't a whole lot like her, with her strait dark brown hair and pale complexion and the sweetness that's naturally in her face even when she is angry. Well you do have her anger issues.

"Hey sweetie," she started, her voice is soft and sweet like normal, "how are you holding up?" You shake your head, still sobbing.

"Honey, when I was your age a boy turned me down for my best friend, and I liked that boy a lot. So I told him about my feelings, even though he was dating my friend who stopped being my friend. You want to know what happened after that?" "W-W-What?" "After high school we got married and then we had you and your brother." "Mom." "Its a true story. Look, its not the end of the world that your crush is dating your ex girlfriend. You didn't like her anyways so whats the point?" You sit up, looking at her with your tear-stained face.

"Mom. Shes the hottest chick in school and shes going out with my crush." "Its not the end of the world though, you'll be alright." You sigh and nod. "Alright sweetie. Look I got to finish making dinner, I'll call you down when its ready okay?" "Alright." She finally leaves and you lay back down on your bed, placing in your ear buds and playing some Three Days Grace. You don't want to deal with bullshit from anyone. Ever again. But you have to, your mom doesn't want you to not succeed in school. But at the same time, you don't want to do anything but stay home.

* * *

The next day you leave your house earlier than you normally leave. You usually get your brother to drive you to school since he's only two grades higher than you but this time you decide to walk. Although if you did walk that would be a poor choice since the school is almost three hours away from your house if you go through the patch of woods behind it. If you go the other way its only an hour long walk. You decide maybe to take the long way. Since its only five am and you should probably leave so you can be alone for awhile.

After awhile of walking you realize its gonna be awhile to get to school so you start to slow your pace and look around. You can be late to school. But you don't care. You pull a pack of cigarettes from your pocket that you stole from your friends sister, Damara Megido. You put one in your mouth and light it, inhaling and pulling it out, releasing the smoke. You decide maybe not to smoke more of it and toss it into a puddle on the ground. You continue walking even though you know whats approaching.

You finally get to school when you see Vriska in front of the school with Dave. They were talking. You look at your phone which is almost dead to see it was eight. You couldn't do it so you turned around and walked away from the school, running into John and shoving him over, tripping and falling on him.

And that is when you kissed him.


	4. Dating John Egbert

You pull off of John, looking at him. He just lays there stunned. You didn't mean to do that to him. You go to get up when he pulls you down and kisses you again.

* * *

After that you were late for class. VERY late. Mostly because you were forced to go and hide from everyone because kissing John Egbert was EMBARRASSING as ever. Even to John, who was the one who pulled you down and kissed you again. Sometimes you hated people. You sat down in the only available desk, which was sadly right next to Dave. You didn't care you usually didn't pay attention in this class anyways. Yet today you listened closely to every single word the teacher said. You were too tired for this bullshit.

* * *

After awhile, you start to slump in your desk, you didn't sleep last night so that may be why. You slowly closed your eyes and sat there. When you opened your eyes again everyone was staring down at you. You had no idea why, then you saw that you flipped your desk over when you fell while you were asleep. Then your teacher handed you a slip of paper, it was a check-out note. Well shit, looks like you get to leave.

When you are at your locker grabbing your backpack you see John walking in the hallways. You look at him and he looks back at you. You then end up having a small chat. "Hey." "Hey." "What are you doing?" "Checking out, you?" "I was just getting a book from my locker." "Oh nice." You try to not be sarcastic but you fucking lost all hope anyways so fuck it "Well, um...heh." "What?" "Nothing just, so, um, what happened earlier...um..." "What the fuck are you do-" You don't even have the time to finish before he kisses you again. So you pull away, slam your locker shut and run, your face flushed red. He catches up to you sadly. "So, um, Karkat...wanna hang out later?" You look at him and sigh, you aren't getting Strider so fuck it "Sure, when?" "Next Friday, maybe six or seven pm?" "Sounds good." "Its a date then. Later Karkat!" You can not FUCKING BELIEVE THIS GOD DAMNED BULLSHIT!

But then again, he /IS/ ho- whoa whoa whoa! WAIT A MOTHERFUCKING SECOND! He, John Egbert, is HOT!? Pff- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...that is true. Sadly.

* * *

Later that night, you were questioned REPEATEDLY by your parents and brother about how you 'passed out' during class. You were bored of their questions so you just left to your room to fuck around with your guitar on your bed. Hopefully your parents aren't too upset about you over this.

...

They were and you got told by your mother. Oh well you're not grounded so fuck it. So you grabbed your guitar, locked your door, and started playing it slightly. You don't have an amp for it yet so you just play it while listening to some music through one ear. You always try to hit all the notes and almost always you hit them, but then you make a mistake and you replay the song to hit the right notes again. Basic practice.

* * *

You just got back from your "hang out" with John. Dear lord if a hang out is watching Men in Black 2 while making out then you literally had the best hang out ever. You could even say it was a date. He even SAID it was a date. He even fucking TREATED IT like a date! With him dropping you off, and kissing you before you got out, and him giving you his number...oh dear lord it WAS a date! FUCK!

Well, to be honest you DID like it.

* * *

_**FINALLY I FUCKING UPDATE! Jesus fucking Christ. Also I changed my name so instead of DaveStriderFuckedKarkatWithAJ its now ThiefOfADHD.**_

_**Yay.**_


	5. Back Up Plan

Your name is John Egbert and you just fucked up your plan BIG TIME by getting with Karkat. You literally didn't MEAN TO DO THIS but it just...well, happened. Now you have to find a way to loop a plan with the other plan and- oh fuck what about Dave? Shit you are now officially scared.

* * *

_**SORRY FOR NO UPDATE GKAJKDAJNFSDJNFJIRNJI! Also I SHOW OFF MY HEADCANON FOR JOHN!  
**_

* * *

You make your way to Dave's locker, soon running into him. "Oh hey John." "Hi Dave." "Dude, what's wrong?" "I um...I fucked up the plan." "How did you fuck up the plan?" "I may have accidentally made out with Karkat and I may have also accidentally asked him out and I may have also accidentally started dating him." He gripped the front of your shirt, holding up a fist as to punch you. He then puts it down and lets go of your shirt. "You are so fucking lucky you douchebag." "Thank you...and HEY!" "Quit it, Jew." "Hey, just because I'm Jewish doesn't mean that you can call me that!" "Whatever." You both stood in silence for a minute.

"So, Vriska still has feelings for Karkat." "How did you know?" "She told me last night while we were hanging out." "And HOW did it end up like this?" "She probably figured out that I like dudes more than chicks." "Aren't you like, pansexual though?" "Yeah." "So how...oh did she realize you liked Karkat?" "She asked if I liked someone that wasn't her and I was honest to god. She didn't ask who." "Oh." "So we gotta fix this, so let's do the best thing. Fix Karkat and Vriska back up, then let them break up naturally, then I can slip towards Karkat and let hi-" He soon stopped talking when he saw Karkat walking by, which from the looks of it, he heard the whole fucking thing. You pretend not to know that. Soon you see Equius and Eridan following Karkat, just as the bell rings.

* * *

John: Go back to Karkat.

You are now Kar-OH FUCKING SHIT YOU JUST GOT PICKED UP FROM THE BACK OF YOUR SHIRT! "WWell look Eq, seems like wwe got a livve one." "Indeed. So, should we go downstairs to our special place with him?" "WWe shall, noww Kar you are going to get the BEST beatin of your pathetic mutant life." You did your normal way of trying to get out of this situation in the best way you could. "Look, if you put me down, you BOTH get five bucks. Each." Equius dropped you, stepping on your back to keep you down. "Show us the money Vant-" He was quickly cut off. "EQUIUS!"

You looked up to see Nepeta, who is sadly your cousin to figure since your dad and her mom are siblings. "N-Nepeta." "What are mew doing to poor Karkitty. Move your foot this instant." "No, you are simply just an olive b100d, whereas I am a b100 b100d." "Equius. I will furricking murder mew if mew don't leave my cousin alone. Cause if mew keep this up, I will pawsitively make this day your LAST. Got it?" Eridan by that time had ran away. Equius still kept his ground. "Equius, as much as I LOVE losing all my air, listen to her." "Karkitty is correct. Leave. Now. Don't make me claw mew." "No." "Equius." "No." "Yes." "No." "Y33s." "No." "Gog dammit Equius, I love mew as a Meowrail AND as a Matespurrit, but mew leave me no choice." She backed up, and ran towards you, soon pouncing on him. "Go, Karkitty, go!" You then got the fuck out of there.

Where were you? Oh yeah. You are now Karkat, and OH MY GOD YOU JUST OVERHEARD DAVE SAY SOMETHING ABOUT GETTING YOU AND VRISKA BACK TOGETHER! Well it beats being with Egbert...sorta. You still want Dave though. OH GOD YOU ARE FUCKING CONFUSED. Oh well, you need to have this confusion that way you can have a better way to respond to things.

* * *

_**Well, I updated. And my cousin is annoying me OMG HE IS GOING TO BE 13 YEARS OLD IN DECEMBER WHY IS HE BEING SUCH AN ASS WITH HIS FUCKING IMMATURITY!?**_

**_Oh well, I need this craziness in my life. I have to fucking get used to it. Le sigh._**

_**6/24/15: UPDATE: I FUCKING PUT SISTERS INSTEAD OF FUCKING SIBLING SHIT! SO I fixed it. TEEHEE~! Yeah...I suck at this fuck. **_


	6. I Want Him 8ack

_**Well fuck this bullshit.**_

* * *

Karkat: Be Dave.

You are now Dave again. And you are currently at Vriska's house alone. It was a nice house, blue. Very blue. SO FUCKING BLUE! And then there was some Tarantula spiders they kept as pets. But you two were alone anyways since her mom and Eridan's dad were out of town on "Business" (Everyone in town knows that Marquise Spineret Mindfang-Serket and Orphaner Dualscar Ampora have a thing going on behind Dualscar's wife's and Summoner Nitram's back's) and besides, Vriska's sister Aranea was with her girlfriend Meenah Peixes. So you and Vriska were all alone to talk.

"Well, this sucks ass. So, whats up with you Dave?" You looked over at her, pushing your shades closer to your face. "Not much, just the us-" "Oh quit the 8ullshit." You look at her surprised. "What...do you mean?" You were still being cool but your facade was starting to fade. "Look, I know that you know that I still have a thing for Karkat. Now, if you have ANYTHING to say a8out that then fucking tell me." You sat there for a minute before putting your hand on his shoulder. "Go for him then." "WHAT!? I can't just fucking waltz 8ack into his life. 8esides, he might have someone else." "Oh bullshit! Just go for him again, maybe he may come back to you." "Really?" "Of course! You just gotta use your natural Serket charm." "Yeah, you're right! Now, get the fuck out of my house Dave." You shrugged and got up. "So, does that mean we're over?" "Yes." "Okay, later." "8ye Dave!"

**THE NEXT DAY.**

You sat in Detention during lunch, you usually get there early since the Detention teacher is also your English teacher, and she treats everyone like they were her child. Literally. Just because two of her children are students doesn't mean every student is her child. But you really don't care. You saw Karkat walk in, if he was there for Detention, he was late. You saw your teacher look up shocked. Oh god.

"Karkat! Why are you in detention?" "Because." You expected this. Since the English teacher was none other than Mrs. Vantas herself. "No, seriously, why are you in detention." "Nothing." He sat down next to you and started playing with his paper lunch. He actually brought lunches, you never had even SEEN him eat before. Oh fuck she's literally kneeling down between your guy's desks. "Karkat. Tell me. Why are you in det-" "I got into a fight, that is all you need to know." You had never seen a teacher get up so fast and walk out of a room so quickly. So you looked over at Karkat. "So, what kind of fight did you get into?" He sat there silently. You looked away, and that is when he spoke.

"I didn't get into a fight, I was caught smoking in the boys bathroom. Why are you here?" He looked over at you, you could feel his eyes. "Same reason." Your hands started to get slightly warm, this was not good. "Okay. Oh, and by the way, Vriska Serket asked me out again." "Really?" "Yeah, I don't know how to answer her though, I want to say no because well...I like someone else." "Then just tell her that." "But I can't." "Why not?" "Because shes gonna fucking ask who I like." "Who do you like then?" He sat there for a minute. "What kind of food did you bring to Detention?" Classic question block. Smart moves kid.

Smart moves.

* * *

_**I need to fucking update this. BUT I LOVE HOW EVERYONE IS LOVING THE STORY OMFG I LOVE ALL OF YOU! *millions of hearts* NYAAAAA~!**_


	7. Gayness Leads To Nothingness

_**JOHNDAVE JOHNDAVE JOHNDAVE! It needs in. Also: CAAAN YOU FEEEEEL THE GAAAAAAAAY TONIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT~! THE HOMO LUUUUUUUUUUST IT BRIIIIIIIIINGS~! Also, go ahead, put up your theories for the fucking story. **_

* * *

Dave: Be John for a bit.

You are now John. Only for awhile though. You were getting ready to leave school, end of the day and all. You even broke up with Karkat awhile ago, I don't think he even cared about it though. You got everything and turned to walk when you saw Dave was walking towards you, yet you both tried to stop. And then you slipped, and he slipped. And then you fell back as he fell forward and...oh god.

John: QUICKLY BECOME KARKAT NOW!

You are now Karkat. You were turning the corner to walk out of a classroom when you saw John and Dave on the ground. With their lips...against the others...and they both seemed to like...it. You decide that there was no time to waste so you ran out of the building quickly, not even stopping when you noticed it was raining, you just ran. And ran. And ran. And almost got run over. And ran. You just saw your EX kissing your CRUSH while on the FLOOR IN FRONT OF YOUR EX'S FUCKING LOCKER! You didn't even care anymore, you were close to tears, and you just kept running.

**LATER**

You sat up in your room, it was seven at night and you barely got home from walking around in the woods sobbing and kicking trees. And then running from what you thought was a wolf but really was just your dog when you finally tripped on a tree root and twisted your right ankle. Fucking dogs. You literally yelled at him, the poor thing. You still love him though. Still love him. Right now you were sitting next to your window smoking. Your dad didn't like it when you smoked but for your mom, as long as you didn't let the smoke into the whole house it was fine. And just to piss them all off sometimes you blast loud music. Which you were doing right now.

You didn't give a shit, you never did. But why were you so angry and sad about John and Dave kissing? Was it because you liked Dave? No, cause if it was a plain like you wouldn't of ended up twisting your ankle and locking yourself in your room over the kiss. Maybe you love him? No, no you can't. You're too young.

But...maybe you actually do love him. But how much? Did you even know? What is that knowledge of use anyways? Its stupid. That's what it is. It's all just fucking stupid. It always will be. You heard your mom calling you downstairs for dinner, but you didn't want to leave your room. You weren't hungry anyways. You don't think you've eaten since a whole day ago. You don't care though. You needed to think. If you loved Dave, then why have you never told him? You can't handle it, you're tired. You decide maybe to get away from your window and go to sleep.

And that is what you do. You go strait to bed. You don't fucking care if everyone was eating downstairs or waiting for you. You needed your sleep.

* * *

_**Its literally five am and I barely finished writing this fucking chapter omfg why?**_


	8. Blue 8lue Blue

_**BFMSDFSDNOFCKWNJ!**_

* * *

Karkat: Be John

YOU ARE FUCKING JOHN! Oh my god...actually no you are not literally fucking John. No, no no no, NO! This is a fucking rated T story, not M. If it was M then yeah, MAYBE YOU'D BE FUCKING JOHN! BUT YOU AREN'T!

Sorry, side tracked. You are now John. And hot damn were you doing things right now. Literally, you are doing a lot of things. You hadn't seen Karkat all day though, or Dave. But you didn't really have any classes with Dave...but Karkat? Now that was odd. Maybe Karkat was sick? Or didn't want to go to school? Was he ditching? You don't even know. You felt someone tapping on your shoulder and you looked over to see a cerulean-grey hand and sharp blue-painted nail/claws. Your gaze moved upwards to see Vriska, in...her...cheerleading uniform holy shit she looked hot no wonder Karkat dated her for three years.

"Hey John, whats up?" "Oh, nothing, just the usual stuff that I do." "Okay, hey have you seen Karkat anywhere?" "No, haven't seen him since yesterday, why?" "No reason, its just th8 I need help figuring out who his crush is." "Why?" "8ecause its 8een 8ugging me all week and really I have 8een freaking out over it. Its like, who is it? What does he have to hide?" "Oh, well I can try to help you out with that." "Gr8! Thank you so much John! You're the 8est!" She then hugged you, and dear lord your face is literally in uncharted territory of boobs. It is literally in her boobs. Oh dear lord there is a fucking god. She pulled away and smiled at you, you can't help but smile back.

"Well, I gotta go 8ack to my other cheerleaders, we gotta practice our last cheer. Later John!" She quickly kissed your cheek and left, leaving behind blue lipstick on your cheek. Dear god that was lovely. You don't even care anymore, but you should probably get it off before PE next period.

* * *

John: Be after school John.

You are now after school John. It's been a bit after school and you're talking to Dave about what happened. Right now you two are in the parking lot of McDonalds talking, because you two like to eat on the hood of his car because fuck it.

"Whoa man, so Serket KISSED YOU?" "Oh the cheek, but yeah." "Holy shit, thats goddamned special. She never kisses people on the cheek. Maybe a lip to hand to cheek thing but NEVER DIRECTLY ON THE CHEEK." "I KNOW! Wow, I feel really special." "I bet you are." "Hey, I gotta ask, have you seen Karkat?" "No I haven't. I wonder where he is though." You heard someone clear their throat and you looked over, seeing Sollux, who is one of Karkat's close friends.

"Heard you talkiing about KK." "Um...yeah. Why?" "Oh, liike you don't know." You and Dave looked at each other curiously. "Know what?" He lowered his 3D colored glasses, revealing matching-colored eyes. "You diidn't hear?" "No." "Dude, KK liike totally dii2appeared la2t niight. People 2ay he diitched town, other2 2ay he 2aiid "fuck iit" and went iinto the wood2 behiind hii2 hou2e and hung hiim2elf." "Oh my god." "Yeah, he won't even an2wer my text me22age2 or any of my call2." He sighed and shrugged "But who know2, maybe he2 ju2t lettiing off 2ome 2team. Ju2t don't talk two Kankrii or anyone wiith the la2t name Vanta2 or Leiijon about iit. They wiill fuckiing kiill you." He leaned closer and whispered "E2peciially Nepeta."

He quickly walked away and you turned your att- Dave was in the car. You looked down into the car to see him crying. Poor sap.

"Hey Dave, its gonna be alright, he may be back most likely." He didn't move, but he did stop crying.

You decide maybe you two should go back to your respective houses, it had been a long day for the both of you."

* * *

_**This is when I update the story and don't update for two weeks. Have fun. **_


	9. What Is He Hiding

_**I'm Nocturnal now so its like 6:42 AM and I'm barely getting tired. Fuck life.**_

* * *

John: Be Dave.

You are now Dave, and its been like, what? Five days since Karkat went "missing" or whatever? You don't even know. It was a rainy Saturday afternoon/evening. It was 6:48 PM so you don't know, you were alone in your apartment reading a book. Yes, you were actually reading. It was a shitty comic book you had in your room, so it wasn't really anything. You've read it about over a million times. You heard a knock on your door and you got up. You opened the door slightly and looked around, when your gaze went downwards you saw a small figure wearing a grey hoodie.

"Um...hi?" They lifted their head softly, and you instantly recognized them as Karkat. You closed your door, unlocked it, and opened it wider. "What are you doing here?" He was silent, and also shivering. He was completely drenched. "Do you want to come in?" He nodded slowly, walking under your arm and stepping inside, taking his shoes off. He's a classy guy. You closed the door and looked at him. "Um...I heard a while ago that you ran away from home." He nodded again, in a matter of seconds his arms were around you and he was sobbing into your chest.

After awhile of him sobbing and you trying to calm him down, he finally said that he needed some time to think and that he hadn't eaten in awhile and that he was cold. God you don't know if this kid is hopeless or if he's just pathetic. You nodded and gave him some of your clothes and showed him the bathroom. After about ten to twenty minutes he came out of there. You let him take a shower so he wasn't as cold. He was now finally speaking to you, his voice softer than it usually is.

"Thanks Dave." "It's nothing, Strider's gotta do what a Strider's gotta do." He chuckled lightly at what you said, smiling softly. You two stood there awkwardly before he asked if there was anything to eat. You had to check, god there is usually never any food here. Oh hey look, you found some canned soup. You held it up to Karkat and he nodded. Alright, soup. He can have some...soup.

**~*(cutesy lil timey wimey time skip)*~**

You sat on your couch again, when you felt him sit next to you and cuddle up close. You were confused for a minute before you realized he was just hugging you. You hugged him back, playing with his soft black hair. He purred quietly, nuzzling up against you, letting out a shiver. You held him close to you, trying to warm him up. He smiled at you, laying his head on your chest, you could feel the blush on your fast start to appear. He looked at you for a bit before moving away, not looking at you. Wow, what the fuck was that even all about?

"Um...Dave?" "Yeah Karkat?" "If you don't mind...is it alright if I spend the night here?" "Its no problem with me. Why do you ask?" "Its nothing...I just don't want to go home. Plus its late, so I probably shouldn't go walking all the way to my house...especially in your clothes." You nod, moving a hand over your eyes and under your shades, not even realizing that you pushed them up when you moved your hand away. And they didn't even fall back. And now he is just staring at you.

"What?" "Um...uh...um..." His face was growing red quickly, and he was now looking strait into your eyes. Holy shit you just realized your shades are on top of your head. He can see your crimson colored iris's. You slightly panic and flick your shades down, covering your eyes. He doesn't allow you to do this, so he pulls your shades off, setting them down nearby and looking into your eyes.

"Um...what are you doing?" A soft smile starts to spread on his face before he...lays his head on your shoulder and yawns. Dear god is he for fucking real? "I'm tired." You stroke his hair softly, slowly standing up. "Do you want me to get you some blan-" He cut you off instantly. "No, no...I um..." You figured it out pretty quickly. "Oh. Oh okay. Yeah, come on." You picked him up, and he instantly held onto you. You went upstairs and into your room, setting him down, he didn't let go.

"Can you sleep in here with me too Dave?" You look at him for a minute, not knowing what to say. You think of something real quick. "Let me go downstairs and grab my shades first." He nods, climbing into the bed and laying down. You hurry downstairs to grab your shades, when you see your brother, Dirk, walk in.

"Oh, hey Dave." "Hi Dirk." He looked at you and examined the room for a second. "You have someone over don't you?" "Look, he was out in the rain, it was late, so I'm letting him crash here for the night." He blinked for a second before sighing. "Alright, but if I hear anything from your room that isn't some snoring, I'm coming in to see what the fuck is going on." "Alright, I don't care. Later Dirk." "Later." You hurried back upstairs and sat your shades down on your nightstand, soon looking over towards Karkat and seeing him looking at you, he looked like he was almost asleep. You layed down next to him, closing your eyes.

And oh my god you've never been more happy in your life.


	10. Kiss N Tells

_**stfu about the title you lil shits**_

* * *

You woke up the next morning with Karkat in your arms. He was still asleep, and his soft purring was just adorable to hear. You smiled, looking at him before he moved, waking up. He looked at you, smiling back at you softly. You moved some hair from his face, making his cheeks flush red slightly. Both of you stayed there for a few minutes before he moved, kissing you softly. You didn't expect this, but you kissed him back.

In a literal amount of three seconds it was a wild make-out that you had been dying to have ever since 8th grade.

* * *

Dave: Be Karkat.

You are now Karkat, and you were making out with Dave in his bed, in his room, in an apartment that they were renting in once a month. You knew this was bad, but you didn't stop. You liked him, you wanted him. You really didn't know what to do, you just followed his lead. You followed it when he rolled over on top of you. After while you got lost in the moment with him. You don't even remember what you were supposed to do that day, but it didn't matter, you were with Dave. You were with...Dave...at his house...alone most likely, which must have been lucky for the both of you. Mostly you.

After that, you lost your virginity. And really, you didn't give a single shit. You were with him, and only him. You were his. Although, you were both young. He was only fifteen, and you...you still had your fifteenth birthday coming up. God your parents are gonna kill you when they find out, but you won't let them know for awhile.

You looked at him afterwards, and really, you were speechless. How did he get to you, you still have no clue. He pulled you into his arms, stroking your hair and shushed you. You didn't understand why he was doing this until you realized you were crying. You don't know why you were crying, maybe the fact that your parents will find out scared you, or if it was something else, you don't know.

* * *

Karkat: Skip ahead to Wednesday. Karkat on Wednesday: Be Dave.

You're Dave now. You literally are scared. The only people who lose their virginity in High School are either drunk at parties or Juniors/Seniors. You weren't even close friends with Karkat either. He was just...there. You felt guilty, and he hadn't even been in school, to John's knowledge. You even talked to John at lunch about what happened Sunday. He literally ate it all up, like it was his stupid ham sandwich. Egbert was so weird.

"Wow dude, so you literally fucked Karkat?" "Yep." "Dude, you've gotta be joshing me." "I'm not, and what the fuck is "joshing"?" "I pick stuff up man." "Whatever, either way, I'm screwed." "Why?" "Dude, what if Karkat's parents found out, that means his brother would hunt me down and his dad would arrest me for rape." "Oh yeah, his dads a cop." "Yeah, and if Bro finds out I'm pretty much grounded." "He'd probably high-five you over it first, then say you're grounded. Unless you used protection." You sat there silent.

"...You didn't use protection?!" "Dude, shut the fuck up!" "Sorry. But, you didn't?" "We were in the moment." "Wait, what's a troll body like?" "It's weird, they have this tentacle dick, and even a vagina. They all have tentacle dicks and vaginas. It's fucking weird." "So wait, he bottomed?" "Yeah." "Wow, you are a Strider, you topped." "Yep." "So, going back to what we were at. You didn't even use any fucking protection?" "Yeah, we just...it happened really fast." "What happened afterwards?" "Well, we layed there, he started crying, which I just figured he was shocked completely over it." "Dude, was he okay with you fucking him?" "He liked it, well at leased it seemed like it." "Well, I wouldn't know, I wasn't there." "I know, and I'm glad." He goes to speak before a bag falls down onto the table in between you two. You turn your head to see Terezi and Latula Pyrope, Sollux, and Aradia.

"Hey guy2." "Hey." "S0, the f0ur 0f us were planning 0n g0ing and hanging 0ut with s0me pe0ple, y0u wanna j0in?" "Com3 ON GUYS!" "Y34hz, 1t's gonn4 b3 R4D1C4L!" John looks at you and shrugs, you nod. "We're in." "2weet. Meet u2 up iin the parkiing lot iin ten miinute2, we're all diitchiing wiith Cronu2 Ampora and we're briingiing Tuna wiith u2." "Y34h, th3 b4b3 h4s to com3, h3 LOV3Z TH1S STUFF!" "By the way, one of my good friiend2 2et thii2 up."

Skipping ahead to ten minutes, you and John both head out to the parking lot to see Cronus Ampora, Terezi and Latula Pyrope, Aradia Megido, Sollux and Mituna Captor, and the only person you didn't expect to see.

Karkat Vantas.

* * *

_**IM NOT DEAD!**_


	11. The Big Plan

_**fjajangenfnaiureyjnf I'm gonna try to not be dead.**_

* * *

You are astonished. Karkat was helping your friends, and you, out of school. He smoked a cigarette before looking at everyone. "Alright everyone, I know this great place out of town, everyone's gonna love it." Aradia piped in. "Really? What place is this? Wait, was this the place y0u were talking t0 me ab0ut 0n Saturday?" "Yeah, it is." Wait, WHAT HAPPENED ON SATURDAY? You forget it for a bit and listen in on what he is saying. "So anyways, we'll go to this place. I'm not sure how you guys will think of it, BUT it's just this place I found. Aradia, will you give more details please?"

"It's an aband0ned, said t0 be haunted, drive-in a few t0wns 0ver. We're g0nna g0 there t0night and watch s0me 0ld h0rr0r m0vies. It's a dare thing." As soon as the words "said to be haunted" went through her mouth both Latula and Mituna left. You and John both shrugged and went along. You watched Karkat closely though, just to see what he would do. He didn't do nothing but text in the passenger seat, gave Sollux directions, and lead everyone there.

~AFTER SO MANY SCARY MOVIES AND BOOZE LATER~

You couldn't find Karkat anywhere, and you were pretty sure Terezi and Aradia were drunk. You caught up with John, who was helping Sollux and Cronus get the girls in the car. Sollux was planning on getting everyone in and getting the fuck out of there. You couldn't of agreed more, except NOBODY KNEW WHERE KARKAT WAS! You guys soon saw a light turn on up in the showing room and you all basically flipped the fuck out because it looked like Karkat hung himself. Everyone was getting into the car, slightly scared, when you noticed John and Sollux were gone and it was you, Cronus, and the girls who were asleep.

It was starting to get cold, when you heard John scream loudly and come back. "JOHN! WHAT HAPPENED!?" "K-K-Karkat...S-S-Sollux..." He looked away, his shoulders shaking. You were getting scared, when you saw Sollux run. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He got in the car and you got confused. You soon felt a cold, wet finger on your neck as you heard someone whisper into your ear. "Surprise, bitch." You swear to god you screamed like a girl. You turned around and saw Karkat laughing, he thought it was funny. You had been played.

You were dubbed the most scared person there, and you all went home. So it was only you and Karkat after Sollux stopped the car in front of his house and you got in the drivers seat. Karkat was already asleep in the passenger seat, and you couldn't help but think how adorable that was. It was time for payback. You took a quick sniff at him, yep, he had been drinking a bit. You drove out of town near the railroad tracks, this lil shit was gonna flip his shit. You quickly pulled him into the back and got rid of his shirt and jacket, soon slipping your own shirt over him and laying next to him. This plan would have been a success if you didn't fall asleep like that, but oh well.


	12. Considered Relationship END

_**HELLO~~~ *le gasp* LAST CHAPTER ALREADY?**_

_**Oh well then~ I guess this is the end of this story. Hehehe. **_

* * *

**Dave: Be a Narrator of the story so you can tell the whole story without having "You" all the fucking time:**

It was a warm, spring afternoon at the school. Exams were over and it was close to the last day of school. Three boys and a girl were gathered around at one of the corners of the building talking. They were, in order of Clockwise: Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider, John Egbert, and Vriska Serket. They were laughing about some stupid story about a movie theater, a cop, and a movie ruined by a chase around the seats.

"Oh my god, and Karkat did WHAT?" Vriska was laughing too hard to even hear the rest of the story, so John had to ask all the questions. "Okay, so Karkat was trying to escape the cop, and he dives into this couple, takes their popcorn, and tosses it at the cop, quickly running away, and the cop is just all like 'What the fuck? Ah, so much butter!' he's just flailing around screaming. And nearby from where I was, this kid just looks at him and just exclaims really loudly 'Holy shit, this is way fucking better than any stupid movie, dad pass me the goddamn popcorn already.'" Dave was already starting to laugh at his own words.

"Long story short," Karkat finished, "I almost got arrested for interrupting a movie, assaulting a cop, resisting arrest, and sneaking into a movie that had been playing for twenty minutes without a ticket." Vriska had already lost it and was having trouble breathing. "God Vriska, stop and take a breath, Jesus." She finally stopped laughing and was trying to calm down, her face a tint of blue. "Oh shit, haha, sorry th8t was just, that was the 8est story I have ever heard!"

It's guessed that it could be agreed that John and Vriska, and Dave and Karkat, were dating. It's the truthful fact. THE TRUEST OF TRUE FACTS~

It is also guessed that we switch over to the longest Authors Note ever and end this story with a the end sentence.

In the end, they all get laid. The end.

* * *

_**I did NOT JUST END IT LIKE THAT! That's fucking it~ I am going to go fix it here:**_

They then finished their Freshman year and followed up Sophomore, Junior, and Senior year of High School. Graduating and getting married and having kids and living adult lives and OH MY GOD I JUST REMEMBERED AVRIL LAVIGNE IS LIKE, 30! OH MY GOD! The end.

_**...what? I got bored. ANYWAYS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yeah this story is fucking over, just get over it. This was the last installment. At like, 2 am. WELL WHO KNOWS MAYBE MY NOCTURNALNESS WAS ACTUALLY GOOD FOR ONCE! I just need to learn how to stay up to approx. 4-5 pm after staying up all night. It'll be a blessing...**_

_**I guess I could learn to drink coffee. But idk. I don't really like coffee. I SHOULD ST- OH HOLY SHIT THOSE EXCLAMATION POINTS ABOVE THIS LOVE PURPLE!...well, bye~**_

_***END***_

_**~ThiefOfADHD**_


End file.
